


Платья Алисы

by AliciaRaven, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ficlet, Gen, Horror, Present Tense, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Цикл драбблов, представляющих собой предысторию каждого из дополнительных платьев Алисы.
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	1. Кролик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Где твой кролик, Алиса?

— А где твой белый кролик? — внезапно спрашивает кто-то из детей вечером, когда все собираются у камина послушать сказку Алисы.

Дети относятся к Алисе так же, как и друг к другу — со снисходительным презрением, даже, пожалуй, к ней чуточку сильнее, потому что она старше их всех раза в два. Но в их унылой жизни слишком мало красок, поэтому её истории о Стране Чудес и обитающих там странных существах они слушают с удовольствием.

— Кролик? — Алиса моргает, застигнутая вопросом врасплох.

— Ты никогда раньше не садилась рассказывать без кролика! — добавляет девочка с другой стороны.

— Да, верно... Я... забыла, — Алиса трёт виски и морщится. — Наверное, он убежал в Страну Чудес. Думаю, скоро вернётся. Так что, вы будете слушать?

Но она продолжает думать о Белом Кролике, пока рассказывает, и потом, когда ложится в свою кровать. И потом, когда наступает утро. Кролик — не просто игрушка. Без него она бы никогда не покинула мерзкую лечебницу. Но его действительно нигде нет, сколько она не обыскивает комнаты приюта, и Алиса не может вспомнить, где и когда видела его в последний раз. Как она могла забыть, где оставила его?

— Где мой Кролик, вы его не видели? — спрашивает она доктора Бамби перед очередным сеансом.

Тот раздражённо пожимает плечами:

— В этом доме каждый сам следит за своими игрушками. Достаточно и того, что я их вам покупаю.

— Но это не вы купили мне Кролика, — Алиса хмурится, пальцы невольно стискиваются в кулаки.

Бамби пристально смотрит на неё, постукивая пальцами по колену. Потом достаёт свой неизменный ключ на цепочке.

— Ты слишком нервная сегодня, — наконец, говорит он. — Думаю, нам понадобится сеанс подольше. Сядь в кресло и расслабься.

Ключ мерно покачивается перед глазами, веки тяжелеют.

— Ну же, Алиса... — откуда-то издалека доносится голос Бамби. — Это всего лишь сон...

«Это не просто сон, — хочет сказать она. — И Белый Кролик — не просто игрушка!»

Глубоко в трансе она вновь видит свою Страну Чудес — маленький плот несёт её по волнам мирной реки, Кролик сидит рядом и улыбается, они вдвоём пьют чай. Но стоит Алисе ощутить облегчение, как вдруг выражение мордочки Кролика меняется, искажается, и его голова взрывается фонтаном крови и ошмётков плоти. Алиса в ужасе пытается заслониться и понимает, что это не кровь, а чёрная нефтяная слизь, которая растекается повсюду, пожирает Страну Чудес. Пожирает её разум и душу. Откуда она здесь? Что происходит?

«Я не хочу больше ничего забывать, — думает она. — Я хочу вспомнить!»

Бамби звонко щёлкает пальцами, выводя её из транса, и кошмарное видение растворяется в темноте. Алиса просыпается. Её голова разрывается от боли, а в груди словно взбесившийся паровой молот грохочет.

Она вновь забывает, что видела, но обитатели Страны Чудес заботливо хранят все её решения, даже ценой собственной жизни.

Алиса так и не находит своего Белого Кролика. Но когда она попадает в Страну Чудес в следующий раз, прямо на улице, без помощи Бамби, на ней тёплый сюртук поверх платья, часы с цепочкой на груди и высокий цилиндр на голове с чуткими кроличьими ушами.

Она спешит в Долину Слёз — безнадёжно опоздавшая, но всё ещё удачливая.


	2. Чеширка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я же говорил, что драки тебя непременно найдут, — с сожалением говорит Кот.

— Я же говорил, что драки тебя непременно найдут, — с сожалением говорит Кот, обходя Алису по кругу. — Ты совсем потеряла себя за это время!

— Лучше бы помог, чем лекцию читать, — огрызается она сквозь зубы, пытаясь отодрать от обожжённой кожи испачканные обжигающей чёрной слизью лоскуты одежды.

— Помочь? Вообще-то это ты должна нам помогать, — Кот иронично щурил жёлтые глаза. — Мы все часть тебя, разве не так? Но боюсь, в таком виде ты и впрямь далеко не уйдёшь... Ладно, так и быть.

— Что? Что ты... делаешь?!

— Из шкуры выворачиваюсь, дабы тебе помочь. Надеюсь, ты оценишь.

Это вовсе не шутка и не иносказание, и Алиса поспешно отворачивается, зажав рот ладонью. Даже после всего, что ей пришлось пережить, зрелище не для слабонервных.

— Я тебя не об этом просила, — сдавленно говорит она, уткнувшись взглядом в землю. — Мне не с руки остаться без проводника!

— Не останешься. Я — кот, — напоминает он очевидное. — У меня, знаешь ли, девять жизней... было. Когда-то. Но с меня всё ещё можно содрать три шкуры. Можно, но не нужно. Надеюсь, этой тебе хватит. Будь поаккуратней с ней.

Алиса несмело оборачивается — но Кот уже исчез, оставив после себя длинное пятно крови. И шкуру. Ещё тёплые, криво исполосованные лоскуты, сочащиеся мутными красными каплями — всё это действительно похоже на платье, когда Алиса приподнимает шкуру двумя пальцами. Но надеть это...

Выбора, надо признать, особо нет. Как всегда.

Платье-шкура плотно облегает её тело, как вторая кожа, и мгновенно забирает боль от ожогов, и ночная темнота перед глазами выцветает, становится совсем нестрашной. Чуткие острые уши улавливают чей-то далёкий вой, Алиса сжимает в когтистых пальцах Вострый нож и бесшумным кошачьим шагом скрывается в тенях.


	3. Шляпница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я не могу драться без руки. В таком состоянии мне до Королевы не добраться. Сделай что-нибудь! — требует Алиса.

Алиса лежит на верстаке Шляпника и пытается сжать пальцы в кулак. Не получается, потому что руки нет по самое плечо. Очень неудобно.

— Королева тебе её вернёт, — обещает Шляпник и, насвистывая себе под нос, копается в куче ржавых шестерёнок. — Она управляет всякой живой плотью, так что может сделать это.

— Я не могу драться без руки. В таком состоянии мне до Королевы не добраться. Сделай что-нибудь! — требует Алиса.

Шляпник оглядывает её, чешет в затылке, сдвинув шляпу чуть ли не до самого носа. И, щёлкнув пальцами, расплывается в улыбке:

— Знаю! Я дам тебе платье.

— Оно заменит мне руку? — скептически говорит Алиса.

— О, намного лучше. У него даже будет шляпа! Совсем как моя! Но нужно время. Отдохни пока. Чаю? — он указывает на потолок.

Алиса наблюдает, как огромная чашка, в которой она могла бы поместиться целиком, со скрипом движется по рельсам на разболтанных креплениях прямо над верстаком, и сдержанно-светски произносит:

— Благодарю, сейчас не хочется.

— Да? Ладно, — Шляпник разочарованно машет рукой, и чашка едет дальше. — Тогда просто полежи и поскучай.

Алиса прикрывает глаза, паря где-то на границе между сном, в котором и так находится, и сном во сне. Скучать ей не приходится — слишком много мыслей в голове. Она добросовестно думает их одну за другой, не обращая внимания на скрежет металла и щёлканье ножниц прямо над ухом.

— Готово, — Шляпник тормошит её спустя невесть сколько времени. — Давай-ка помогу тебе одеться.

Он ухватывает щипцами торчащую из плеча кость, тянет наружу, быстрыми опытными движениями ввинчивает длинный металлический штырь. У Алисы темнеет в глазах от боли, и она позволяет Шляпнику вертеть её, как заблагорассудится, приходя в себя только уже перед зеркалом.

Её волосы коротко обрезаны — судя по всему, Шляпник использовал их вместо ниток, скрепляющих парусиновую ткань платья. Для надёжности платье ещё и обшито тонкими чёрными ремнями и скреплено множеством металлических застёжек и бантом-шестерёнкой на поясе. Правая рука, смонтированная из того же металла, безжизненно свисает вдоль тела. Алиса пытается сжать пальцы в кулак.

— Последняя деталь, — торжественно говорит Шляпник и опускает ей на голову высокий клетчатый цилиндр.

Едва шляпа занимает своё место, Алиса чувствует, как что-то внутри сдвигается — как будто она починенный и заново запущенный механизм. Искусственная рука легко сгибается в локте, Алиса подносит к глазам обтянутую белой перчаткой металлическую кисть, оглядывает её. И наконец-то сжимает пальцы. В руке появляется верный Вострый нож.

— Хорошо, — говорит она.


	4. Пешка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В затундрённом краю кошмарно холодно.

В затундрённом краю кошмарно холодно. Сейчас Алиса обрадовалась бы даже склизким разорителям — их можно было бы поджечь и слегка согреться. Она ёжится, шагая по тропе между скалами, и держится настороже, потому что ледяные снарки повсюду.

Синие и белые льдины складываются в клеточки, но даже шахматные кони здесь высечены изо льда. Они охраняют детскую лошадку на палочке — весьма мощное оружие, которое помогает разогнать стаю ледяных снарков, и Алиса наконец может позволить себе отдохнуть.

— Лучше бы здесь была шуба, — ворчит она, устроившись у подножия шахматной фигуры.

Месяц, висящий в небе, приоткрывает один глаз и смеётся над ней:

— Кто будет тратиться на пешку?

— Я не пешка! — Алиса прищуривается, нацеливая на него Вострый нож. — Это моя страна, и я здесь управляю всем!

— Неужели? — Месяц глубоко затягивается моряцкой трубкой и выдыхает длинную полосу северного сияния. — Тогда почему ты не остановишь Адский поезд?

— Я разберусь с ним. Для этого я и пришла.

— Но ты понятия не имеешь, как.

На это Алисе, как ни обидно, нечего возразить.

— Если бы мне хоть кто-нибудь помог, а не кормил загадками и недомолвками, всё было бы проще, — она обнимает руками колени и хмуро разглядывает своё отражение в зеркальной глади льда. Отражение недовольно морщит нос — Алиса нравится ему ничуть не больше, чем оно ей.

— С чего бы кому-то браться за такую неблагодарную работу, если ты и сама себе не можешь помочь? — возражает Месяц. — Ты как птица, Алиса. Летаешь неплохо, но на земле совершенно беспомощна.

Алиса невольно смотрит в сторону, где застыла большая белая горлица. Со всех сторон её замёрзшее тело искусано, сквозь рваные дыры в груди и животе видны внутренности. Таких птиц, самых разных видов, здесь повсюду во множестве, и все они ещё живы, но не могут даже истечь кровью, чтобы их мучения прекратились. Она отчётливо представляет, как стая ледяных снарков терзает этих несчастных, и глубоко вздыхает. Но почему Месяц сравнивает её с ними? Она-то сумела отбиться от снарков. Или же дело вовсе не в них?..

— Им никак не помочь? — спрашивает она на всякий случай.

— Братец Солнце их выпустит.

— Ты же заморозил его, — Алиса видела Солнце по пути сюда, скованное глыбой льда, не то спящее, не то мёртвое, но хоть не изгрызенное.

— Вырвется. Всегда вырывается, — недовольно бурчит Месяц. — Знаешь, пожалуй, я могу помочь тебе, но с одним условием. Если остановишь Адский поезд, не дай Солнцу меня убить, когда лёд растает.

— Обещаю, — говорит Алиса. — Я помирю вас, и вы будете светить на небе вместе.

— Ну-ну.

Тон Месяца полон скепсиса, но своё слово он нарушать не намерен. Вновь глубоко затягивается и выдыхает искристое северное сияние не в небо, а вниз, прямо на Алису. Ощущается оно как настоящий дым, обжигает тело и режет горло, Алиса захлёбывается кашлем, тут же охватывает паника, оживают воспоминания о пожаре. Она приказывает себе терпеть, потому что это наверняка цветочки по сравнению с тем, что ей ещё предстоит найти.

Дым оседает на ней новым платьем — красно-белым, расчерченным шахматными клетками и собранным из шахматных фигур. В нём гораздо теплее, и Алиса с наслаждением расправляет плечи. Привычным движением подбрасывает в руке Вострый нож и, обернувшись, с размаху швыряет его в ледяного снарка, который крадётся к застывшей горлице, раззявив зубастую пасть. Нож по рукоять вонзается в глаз снарка, и тот валится навзничь, задрав когтистые лапы.

— Что ж, — тянет Месяц, глядя на это сверху задумчивым взглядом. — Может, не такая уж ты и пешка.


	5. Гусеница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алиса безумно устала.

_«...она больна. Она воображает странные вещи, — голос адвоката Рэдклиффа полон скепсиса. — У неё „комплекс героя“ — врождённое желание помогать другим, будучи не в состоянии помочь себе, а также навязчивое желание сделать мир лучше. Она пытается открыть „истинный смысл“ своей жизни. Но не знает, у кого ключ»._

Воспоминания режут, как настоящие осколки, Алиса сжимает окровавленные пальцы. Рэдклиффу невдомёк, что все её желания в Стране Чудес сбываются, и это отнюдь не всегда приятно.

Алиса безумно устала. Она больше не хочет быть Избранной, не хочет быть Шёлковой девой, сражающейся за мирную жизнь муравьёв-оригами. Укусы чернильных ос вливаются ядом под кожу так же, как слова адвоката. Но она поднимает Вострый нож и идёт вперёд. Здесь никого не интересует, что она чувствует — только то, что она должна сделать.

Изящные фарфоровые статуэтки оплакивают её путь, усеянный трупами. Осы-самураи — достойные противники, в любое другое время Алиса была бы рада воевать с ними, но сейчас она хочет только свернуться клубком в одной из расписных лаковых шкатулок и спать. Или плакать. Это не может не отразиться на её атаках, они всё слабее, а противники не собираются щадить её. Облик Избранной спасительницы осыпается с неё срезанными лоскутами шёлка, стекает по коже каплями крови из порезов, выжигается прикосновениями мерзкой чёрной слизи. Алиса идёт и идёт вперёд, и ей кажется, что дорога к небу никогда не закончится.

Но всё же ей удаётся вновь переупрямить саму себя, и она добирается до вершины — только для того, чтобы рухнуть оттуда вниз, в самое сердце горы, где в тепле и покое прячется громадный и мягкий шёлковый кокон. Судя по всему, она успела как раз вовремя. Неохотно ответив на её вопросы, Гусеница скручивается в ломкой болезненной судороге, и его толстые бока лопаются по швам, истекая мутной жидкостью, остро пахнущей молодыми листьями. Он сбрасывает с себя лоскуты старой кожи, как Алиса — то, что осталось от её шёлкового платья, и распахивает яркие, ещё влажные крылья.

Алиса улыбается, провожая его взглядом. Ей тоже хочется летать.

Она залезает в разорванный кокон и засыпает, едва преклонив голову. Во сне шёлковые нити обвивают собранные ею по всей Стране Чудес кусочки воспоминаний, связывают между собой в нужном порядке. Она почти добралась до разгадки.

Муравьи-оригами, отыскавшие её спустя какое-то время и разбудившие мягким шуршанием, смотрят ещё более благоговейно, чем раньше, и простираются ниц, когда Алиса, зевая, выбирается из кокона.

— О великая, могущественная, переродившаяся, прекрасная, чешуекрылая... — бормочут они нараспев.

Алиса удивлённо оглядывает себя. Сброшенная кожа Гусеницы налипла во сне, обернув её тело в новое платье, зелёное и сегментированное, припушённое белым мехом. Тонкие усики на голове нежно подрагивают, улавливая каждое движение воздуха. За спиной нетерпеливо дрожат разноцветные крылья — не такие мощные, как у Гусеницы, маленькие и тонкие, но Алиса уверена, что ей хватит их силы. Она тянет руки вверх и рывком взмывает к небу, пробивая тонкую защитную плёнку иероглифов, окутывающую нефритовую гору. Выше и выше, туда, где за облаками ждёт Карточный мост.


	6. Дева плоти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я поделюсь с тобой своей силой, — обещает Королева. — Но для этого ты должна стать частью меня так же, как я — часть тебя.

Алисе казалось, что она преуспела в своих поисках, но Червонная Королева несколькими точными вопросами выбивает почву у неё из-под ног и разрывает ей сердце — с такой же лёгкостью, как Алиса недавно растаптывала её сердца и вырывала щупальца. Только у неё, в отличие от Королевы, запасных нет.

Она знает теперь, кто такой таинственный Кукольник, искалечивший её разум, и она знает, зачем, но ей страшно взглянуть в глаза этому знанию. Слишком жутко и омерзительно это чудовище, по сравнению с ним даже Королева — та самая маленькая хрупкая девочка, какой кажется на первый взгляд.

— Я не могу, — она обхватывает себя за плечи дрожащими руками. — Я не могу с этим справиться. Если ты не поможешь — мы обречены.

— Не мы, а ты, — поправляет Королева, пронзая её насквозь пылающим яростью взглядом. — Я могу выжить и здесь, но с тобой всё будет кончено.

— Даже если выживешь — без меня ты долго не протянешь, — возражает Алиса. — Я не дам тебе больше править, но прекращу попытки избавиться от тебя окончательно, если поможешь сейчас.

Королева колеблется, перебирая по-паучьи длинными пальцами по подлокотникам трона.

— Это слишком дорого будет стоить тебе, — наконец, неохотно говорит она.

Алиса благодарна ей за честность.

— Я согласна.

Королева хмыкает с непонятной интонацией, и из глубины дышащей теплом бездны, окружающей её трон, поднимаются щупальца, извиваясь, тянутся к Алисе. Она настороженно отступает.

— Я поделюсь с тобой своей силой, — обещает Королева. — Но для этого ты должна стать частью меня так же, как я — часть тебя.

— Как это будет? — спрашивает Алиса, позволяя щупальцам обвить тело и поднять её в воздух.

Королева усмехается широкой зубастой ухмылкой:

— Больно.

Щупальца впечатывают Алису в стену, сдирают с неё платье, а потом и кожу, пролезают всюду и начинают раздирать изнутри, заменяя собой мышцы и органы. Это действительно больно, настолько, что в первые же минуты Алиса срывает голос от крика, но одно лишь воспоминание о Кукольнике удерживает от того, чтобы попросить отпустить её. Щупальца обвивают кости, вытягивают из неё тонкие нити нервов и переплетают их с нервами, скрытыми в стенах замка, и на долю секунды она чувствует его так же, как Королева. Словно вся эта огромная полуразрушенная крепость — её тело, и повсюду её глаза, и руки, и языки, и кровь, бегущая по стенам, полу и потолку — её кровь... Вездесущие мерзкие пятна чёрной слизи ощущаются здесь чужеродными, и замок содрогается, словно пытается откашлять и выплюнуть их. Глаз на шпиле самой высокой башни, подчиняясь мысли Алисы, вращается, и она может увидеть им всю Страну Чудес... А потом всё заканчивается.

Её выбрасывает к подножию трона Королевы. Алиса кое-как вытягивает трясущиеся руки. Они выглядят так же, как до этой безумной пытки. Ногти, кожа — всё на месте. Но где-то глубоко внутри она теперь ощущает чужеродную плоть, как тлеющие уголья.

— Я выполнила обещанное, — говорит Королева. — Часть моей силы в тебе, и она пробудится, когда будет нужна. Теперь тебе хватит, наконец, смелости увидеть то, что вокруг тебя?

— Я не подведу тебя... нас, — говорит Алиса.

Она идёт и смотрит. Смотрит на тех, кто окружал её в Рутледже, на их стремления и мотивы. Смотрит на детей, ставших пустыми игрушками в руках Кукольника. На призраки детей, бывших до них, бесцельно бродящие по улицам Лондона. На изнанку Кукольного домика в Стране Чудес — там фарфоровые осколки, пустые тела и пласты отбитого мяса, вот и всё, чем они являются для Кукольника.

— Осталось совсем немного, — говорит он, склоняясь над ней, когда она добирается до его разделочного стола. — Ты уже почти свободна от страха. Ты сможешь излечиться, ты сможешь забыть.

— Моя семья... Мой разум... — Алиса хочет плакать, но слёзы сгорают, ещё не родившись. — Я остановлю этот Поезд, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю в своей жизни, слышишь!

— Как пожелаешь, так и будет, — равнодушно отвечает Кукольник и сгребает её в горсть.

Алиса больше не принадлежит себе. Руки и ноги, а за ними остальное тело превращаются в холодный фарфор, ловкие пальцы мерзавца вбивают в голову один гвоздь за другим. Воспоминания, которые она столько времени собирала по всей Стране Чудес, разбиваются под их остриями. Вязкая нефть, истекающая из глаз Кукольника, заливает её с головой.

Алисы больше нет.

Он оглядывает новую куколку и, хмыкнув, бросает её вниз — в трубопровод, ведущий к топке Адского поезда. Она падает на кучу таких же кукол, и они летят вниз, беспомощные, безответные... А потом куколка чувствует, как внутри что-то шевелится, расправляется, разгорается всё сильнее и яростней, заполняя пустоту внутри и выбивая глубоко посаженные гвозди. Ещё немного, и куколка узнаёт это чувство.

Ненависть. Безумие.

Фарфоровое тело разлетается вдребезги. Алиса привычно переворачивается в воздухе и приземляется на платформу грохочущего Поезда. Босые ноги обжигает раскалённым металлом, но она даже не замечает этого. Алису трясёт от ярости и ненависти настолько, что в любой момент она может сорваться в истерию. Из груди, расцветая алым между рёбер, пробиваются щупальца и обвивают её тело, переплетаются между собой в новое платье. Юбка хищно щёлкает зубами, глаз на плечевой лямке и глаз на поясе сзади прищуриваются, оценивая обстановку.

Алисе не нужен больше Вострый нож, теперь она сама себе и оружие, и щит, и доспехи. Как оголённый нерв, она ощущает окружающее пространство до крайности остро и точно знает, где находится Кукольник. Она улыбается ядовитой улыбкой Червонной Королевы и без колебаний идёт туда.


End file.
